For Sure Maybe
by CrystalisLeaves
Summary: She finds him, he supplies her. Their relationship is all but simple. Ace/Buttercup. Rated M for Drug use and sex, loosely based on the song Fer Sure, Maybe, by the Medic Droid


The young raven-haired girl made her way out of her room. After several years, the Professor had decided to give them their own rooms, so sneaking out was a breeze for the already bad girl. She climbed out of her window and slowly began to float away, making sure not to leave her trademark green streak behind. Knowing her sisters, they would notice in an instant. As soon as she got far enough, she sped off.

She came to a stop at Townsville dump. She looked down at her baggy black jeans and sweater, unzipping it and giving her strapless top a once over. The cloth was small and made her belly show. She hated this top, but she only wore it for him. She shivered lightly and slid her hands into her pockets. 'This is it...' She thought, her eyes shifting as she walked through the dump.

Her eyes were cast downward as she walked through grime and filth. She kicked an empty can of soda and it clattered against something else in the darkness. She chuckled lightly as she heard a squeak following the clatter. She shook her head and continued her way through the garbage lined walkway. The filth didn't bother her; on the contrary, she actually liked being surrounded by musky smell of the world. When she was a kid, she was kicked out of town for being filthy. Now, she hid her love for grime within the guys she did.

A tall figure leaned against a worn down cabin in the middle of the filth heap. His eyes peeked over his shades to stare at a can clattering against something unseen in the darkness. Not so long after, a young woman came foreward, and a Powerpuff nonetheless. He chucked at the girl as she approached the hovel.

"Didn't think you'd come back," Ace said, smirking. He always said this, and she always came back.

"Shut up," Buttercup replied, walking closer toward him.

She stood before him, looking up only slightly. He was barely taller than her, holding two inches over her head. He grinned and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. She looked at him, a bit surprised and smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. He tasted like cheap liquor and cigarettes.

She pulled away from him and he pulled her closer, eagerly. She grinned and pushed him away, her hand on his chest holding him against the creaky door. He adjusted his shades and gave her a cool smirk. She let him go and followed him into the old shed.

In the middle of the room was a small, worn down coffee table. Next to the table, a stereo sat pressed against the middle of the wall. Buttercup immediately took a seat at the tables side and shed her sweater, while Ace made his way over to the stereo. He pressed the 'On' button and turned the volume dial, the sounds of heavy metal filling the small space. Buttercup let out a sigh, unheard as reverberating beat of the drums combined with the smooth, yet heavy licks of electric guitar filled the air around her. Ace had joined her at the table, sitting directly across from her.

She gave him a familiar, anxious look, as to ask, 'What do you have for me this time?'. In response, he pulled a small box out from under the table. Her green eyes widened as he picked up a small bag from inside the box. She grinned as he pulled out a familiar broken piece of glass. She felt a shiver run through her body as he spilled several small white rocks onto the glass. Staring down the pile made her shiver harder. She'd always loved what he offered, and tonight was no different.

Buttercup gave him a hungry stare and motioned toward the small piece of glass. He nodded. At an instant, she pulled it toward her. Instinctively, she pulled a razor blade from her spot under the table. She broke up the rocks and separated the powder into one and a half inch lines. She cut six lines before searching her empty pockets. She let out a frustrated groan and looked to Ace who already had a rolled up dollar bill ready. She turned a soft red and smiled slightly, holding one end of the dollar up to her nose. She pressed her nose around the dollar slightly, closing off one nostril while the other inhaled deeply. As the powder entered her system, she felt her body spasm slightly. She shivered and moved along to the next line. With every visit and every fix, she felt something building inside of her, but she never quite knew what it was. It made her shiver hard, but made her want to move. In any possible way, she had to move. Finishing up her last line, she stared over at Ace, who had been staring at her with a smile. He had finished half a cigarette while she snorted.

He chuckled at her and pulled out a half empty bottle from under the table. She had to wonder what else he had under there, but didn't think to look as she grabbed the bottle from him. She took a swig and let out a satisfied sigh. Just as cheap as he was. She placed the bottle onto the table and crawled over to him, pulling the cig from his lips and giving the half-stick a long drag. She crushed the cigarette in her hands, the sting of the heat leaving a small burn mark on her palm. She grabbed Ace by the collar and kissed him deeply, blowing the smoke into his mouth. He pulled away from her and blew the smoke away blindly, pulling her back in for another kiss. He pulled her on top of him and laid onto the floor as they kissed. Buttercup ravaged him; mussing up his hair and pulling at his orange jacket. He loved her like this. She was an animal.

Abruptly, she sat up. He knew what she wanted now. They both stood and left the small room, the music dying down as they made their way through the piles of garbage.

They piled into Ace's stolen yellow Camero, and Buttercup took the passengers seat. Immediately, they sped away. He knew where she wanted to go. She was a monster on the white stuff, and he always knew she needed to get rid of herself, even for a moment. In the passengers seat beside him, she squirmed and fidgeted, unable to keep still. He knew she was still jonesin', and pulled up to a stoplight. He turned to the wiggling Powerpuff and tossed her a dime bags worth of the remaining stardust. Eagerly, she lined it up on the dash and inhaled. Cars lined up behind them and honked furiously while Ace waited for his addicted raven to satisfy herself. The moment the final line disappeared, he hit the gas, regardless of light color. Buttercup threw her hands in the air and let out a ferocious yell, her high on full tilt. Although she probably was, she felt invincible.

Minutes later, Ace pulled up in front of a late-running nightclub. This was their usual scene on nights like this, her reaction to most of his drugs being to dance like a slut beside him. The music was so loud, the ground outside pumped with the bass. Ace turned to his Powerpuff and, as he was about to ask if she was ready, was ravenged by the raven-haired beauty. Buttercup wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with the most unrelenting passion Ace had ever received from her. Their tongues fought in a messy battle, each seeking control of the other's mouth while their hands roamed. Her fingers ran through his hair and his over her plump rear end, not that she minded. She let out a low growl before fixing herself into the back seat, all the while keeping their lips connected. Confused at the lack of skin his fingertips could reach, Ace opened his eyes and chuckled to himself as he pushed her forward, working his way back as well.

With anxious passion, they pulled their clothes down, but not off; her black jeans fell to her ankles and his to his knees. She almost broke the straps of her heels as she attempted to kick them off. She fell on all fours in front of him, presenting herself as if they were animals. Her face was flushed and her mind was racing. She wanted him inside of her now more than ever. With a grin, Ace let his pale green hand strike her ass with a force he knew she could take, and enjoy. She moaned, the heat of his hand on the reddening skin making her more and more eager for him. Despite the sickly green color, she discovered he was just as normal as a man his age after the first time they'd gotten high. She was usually a horny mess, but never this bad. His hand moved from her hot ass between her legs, where her wet cunt dripped onto his thin fingers. She was normally so rough and brass that he couldn't help but appreciate the warm, soft flesh, letting his fingers explore inside of her, as well as out. He dipped inside once, and rolled the soaking digit around her clit, making her knees buckle beneath her.

"How badly do you want it, Buttercup?" He smirked, as he continued his torturous teasing. She looked back at him angry, almost threatening, and forced her ass to his crotch. Ace moved his hand, and the eager puff ground her throbbing pussy against his equally throbbing cock. He breathed out, and grabbed her hips. She clenched as she felt him entering her, her vision going blurry for a second as the sensations sent her into a frenzy.

The car shook as Ace and Buttercup fucked the night away. The clock on the radio moved almost like seconds as Buttercup and Ace came and came again, sometimes in unison, others closely following each other. As the high fell, Buttercup suddenly felt exhausted, and dirty. Sometime during the sex, her top had fallen to her tummy, allowing Ace to fondle her soft breasts. Ace began to slow as he felt the luster leaving the girl. They released a final time and Buttercup fell onto the cheap leather seats, letting herself drain of their juices. Her cheeks were pink, and she was almost ashamed of how this night had turned out, but, as Ace lifted her into his arms, the wave of shame faded. She couldn't tell exactly if she was in love with Ace or what Ace provided, but either way, she was satisfied at the end of the night.

She turned and gave him a warm kiss, their tongues lingering for a moment as the sky was beginning to lighten. He ran his fingers through her hair and let his hands fall down her back to her fallen top, lifting it for her. Her cheeks remained pink as she wiggled her pants back up.

"I'll see ya when I see ya?" He said, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She grinned, giving his face a little slap while fixing her heels back on. Nodding slightly, she slid through the door and sped away, the trademark green trailing behind her. Ace smiled as he stared at her fading color, unable to decide whether or not to use this against her, or to bring her closer. He probably loved her, but once the color faded from the brightening sky, he sped away. He smiled knowingly to himself as he drove, not having taken one hit the entire night.

Buttercup slowed as she saw her house come into view, the green behind her fading to nothing as she crept back into her room. Most of the fly masked the smell of sex on her, but the stains on her jeans and residual sweat and semen on her body fooled no one. She slipped into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. Waiting for the tub to fill, she turned to look at herself in her mirror. Her cheeks held a redness that could only have been caused by his loving final touches. She scoffed at the thought, and bent down to remove her heels. They were a little grimy, but nothing out of the usual. With the bathtub full, she climbed in fully clothed. The hot water made her clothes heavy, but she never felt more comfortable. The water began to murk, and she knew the heat lifted the dull white from her jeans. She dipped her head under and began to undress, leaving a pile of soaking wet clothing on the side of the tub. She let herself succumb to the warm and murk of the water, almost dozing a few times. Buttercup smiled to herself as she begrudgingly began to wash away the top layer of filth on her body. She was definitely attracted to Ace, but maybe one day she'd be able to fuck him sober.

'Maybe,' she thought, and chuckled aloud. Cocaine is one hell of a drug.


End file.
